Llaves duplicadas
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Natsu y Lucy estan de mision, pero un gremio oscuro quiere obtener un mago celestial para sus filas... Las llaves han sido duplicadas? Natsu tiene un contrato? Comicas situaciones comenzaran en Fairy Tail
1. El gremio del leon

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima...**

_**Esta historia por su parte debo agradecerla a mi pequeño hermano que me dio la idea y me ha estado rogando que la escriba desde hace más de una semana, miremos como sale :carita feliz:**_

* * *

**Llaves duplicadas**

**Capitulo 1 - El gremio del leon**

Un dia comun en Magnolia, se encontraban algunos hombres viendo su proxima mision en el gremio, su marca desconocida parecia la de un leon negro...

**Ruppert que mision tomaremos?** - le decia un hombre de cabellos grises a otro.

**Esta es la mejor para tu magia, debemos capturar a una chica de Fairy Tail y traerla a nuestro gremio... - contestaba un chico de cabello negro, alto y de ojos color miel - sin embargo, dice que debemos tener cuidado de su compañero un tal salamander.**

**Salamander? Entonces es mejor que tratemos de hacer el duplicado tan pronto la veamos** - fue la respuesta que dio el de cabellos grises llamado Borzack - **por fin sabre quien es ese tal salamander que supuestamente destruye todo a su paso.**

**Bueno, debemos comenzar con la mision para conseguir magia celestial para nuestro gremio**- respondio.

* * *

**_En otro lugar de Magnolia..._**

**Natsuuuu... otra vez en mi casa!** - le decia Lucy a su amigo que casi ni le prestaba atención.

**Queria descansar en tu casa ...** - le decia el chico despreocupado - **ademas teniamos que salir temprano a la mision, tu misma eras la que te quejabas por no tener para pagar la renta.**

**Por eso queria ir sola... Si venia con Gray, Wendy, Erza y tu destruirian todo y no me quedaria para la renta!** - decia la chica halandose los cabellos con desespero- **Por cierto, ya que viniste espero que no destruyas todo o...**

**Lucy, yo he venido porque ese gremio del leon es un gremio oscuro y podrias estar en peligro, si quieres no usare magia a menos de que sea para protegerte** - esas palabras causaron el sonrojo de la rubia que acepto la propuesta del mago.

* * *

Fue asi como comenzaron la mision, Lucy luchaba contra unos magos mientras Natsu solo la observaba y pensaba en lo fuerte que era su compañera, sin embargo, dentro de los arbustos alcanzo a divisar una especie de rayo que apuntaba a su compañera...

**Lucy!** - el mago se arrojo a su compañera para empujarla sin embargo las llaves de esta cayeron en el lugar donde ella estaba y el rayo les dio - **estas bien?**

**Natsu! Gracias, pero... mis llaves!** - gritaba la chica y en ese momento cayo inconsiente.

Natsu por su parte se llevo a la chica en sus brazos y tomo las llaves que encontro alli, en ese momento no noto que se habian duplicado pero ya llegado a la casa de Lucy lo noto... Habian en total 20 llaves doradas

**Creo que Lucy no se molestara si juego con las que no son de ell**a - decia Natsu mientras tomaba uno de los paquetes y se lo llevaba a jugar sin embargo habia tomado las originales.

**Como es que Lucy llama a sus espiritus? Oh! Lo intentare con Loki**

**Abrete! puerta del león!** - jugaba Natsu con las llaves mientras que la que el tenia no respondia una de las llaves que estaban al lado de Lucy respondio y aparecio una chica de cabello naranja y con gafas a servir a su aparente amo...

En ese momento Lucy desperto y vio a Loki, o no era Loki? era una chica igual a el...

**Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?** - grito la rubia.

_- Continuara-_

* * *

**Que tal les parece la idea de mi hermano? Creo que la situacion se pondra graciosa en los proximos capitulos, para informacion de mis fanfics y darme ideas pueden encontrarme aqui : pages/Lemon-chan/522871261071589?ref=hl**


	2. El amo de Lukya

**Capitulo2**

**Natsu! Que es lo que hiciste? – **me acerque a el mientras la otra chica corría tras de mi preguntándome por su amo.

****

Luceee! Solo estoy jugando un poco – grito aquel chico algo asustado como si le fuera a asesinar o algo por el estilo.

****

Y porque con mis llaves?

****

Tus llaves? Yo tome las que duplico el otro gremio – contesto el chico lo que comenzó a despertar curiosidad en mí, como es que Natsu ahora había podido llamar a un espíritu, porque habían sido duplicados? – **Por cierto, el rayo iba para ti.**

****

Asi que querían duplicarme con todo y llaves, debe ser por mi atractivo – algo de eso me hacía feliz, debo ser sincera.

****

Si, si como digas pero quien es esa chica? – en ese momento la chica se percató del hombre que estaba junto a mí y que este tenía una llave en su mano, así que se le arrojo diciéndole amo lo que produjo una pequeña vena en mi frente.

****

Al parecer ahora también eres mago celestial este espiritu se llama Lukya, por cierto no es justo ya que siempre has sido fuerte siendo dragón slayer…. Ahora se supone que tienes dos magias – le conteste sin animo, era en serio sentía envidia de él, ya que él era fuerte siempre y ahora también tenía mi magia.

****

Si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo te enseñare la magia de dragón slayer! Serias una nueva generación…. La cuarta generación – un brillo se veía en sus ojos al decir esas palabras, el realmente está loco – **Pero Lucy, que vamos a hacer ahora…. Como compartiremos los espíritus?**

****

Compartir los espíritus?

****

Si, como veo Loki se convirtió en chica y cree que soy su amo, como haríamos nosotros? – preguntaba el haciéndome pensar, en ningún momento imagine que tendríamos que compartirlos, tenia varias teorias al respecto pero... si resultaba ser como lo decia Natsu? Tendría que compartir mi magia noooooooo

****

Ahora que lo mencionas, debería intentar abrir la puerta con mi llave para descubrir el misterio de todo esto… Ábrete puerta del león – en ese momento una luz apareció…. **Lucy, iras a una cita conmigo? Oh! Quien es esa chica tan hermosa que esta junto a ti? **– Loki el león apareció en la forma que todos conocíamos, lo que quería decir que no debíamos compartirlos pero el duplicado hizo que cambiaran de género.

****

Natsu…. abre la puerta de Tauro – una risa maligna sonaba en mi cabeza solo quería ver que iba a ocurrir ahora, asi fue como Natsu llamo a esa puerta y aparecia no un toro sino una vaca con un vestido de boleros y un liston rosa en su cabeza….

****

Lucy! Se peina igual que tú! – gritaba Natsu burlándose de mí, así que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y quien salió perdiendo fui yo…

****

Muuuu…. Pero que hombre tan hermoso! Déjame tocarte si! Si! – Bueno al parecer si encontré una forma de burlarme de Natsu…

Aquella vaca corría emocionada detrás de un Natsu asustado y a la vez sonrojado que me pedía ayuda, mientras yo le gritaba que llamara a Géminis para que se hiciera pasar por el (en realidad tenia curiosidad de cómo se vería Géminis en esta versión) sin embargo Natsu no lo lograba…. Asi que al final tuve que enseñarle el cierre forzado.

****

Bueno Natsu, ya sabiendo que está sucediendo aquí deberíamos ir al gremio para ver que nos pueden informar allí. 

****

Está bien Lucy, pero no entiendo como soportas que ese toro perverso este junto a ti…..

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este 2 capitulo... Como les habia dicho pronto encontraran el bonus de algunas de las historias que ya termine (no las hice esta semana porque estoy haciendo tareas xD, y decidi no dejarlos sin capitulo esta semana... Asi que lo unico que se demorara un poco son los bonus :)**

**cruz. : la idea original es de mi hermano, y el tenia en mente un tipo de desastre que veras el proximo capitulo pero realmente como soy fan de los fic graciosos intentare que sean muchos los desastres y las situaciones comicas que deban pasar estos dos**


	3. Porque paso?

_**Bueno como todas las semanas aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, como se habran dado cuenta tomo los miercoles en la noche o los jueves para actualizar la mayoria de las historias...**_

* * *

_****_

Capitulo 3: Porque paso?

* * *

En algun lugar de Magnolia se escuchaban los quejidos de 2 magos castigados, su mision consistia en capturar a una maga estelar miembro de Fairy Tail y duplicarla con el fin de hacer que se uniera a ellos y poder tener tambien las 10 llaves del zodiaco a su favor. Sin embargo despues de una ardua batalla un chico de cabello rosado que al parecer era un dragon slayer evito que se lograra el duplicado haciendo que solo pudieran clonarse las llaves, sin embargo se las llevo con el...

**Espero que no me vuelvan a fallar, realmente estaba esperando que pudieran capturar a la chica pero ni siquiera las llaves me han traido... Les dare otra oportunidad pero deben asegurar el duplicado de la chica y ahora tambien del dragon slayer** - decia uno de los miembros del gremio del leon hambriento.

**Resulta que al parecer la mayoria de los gremios tienen DS pero nosotros no, necesitamos uno ademas ellos serian como los dos originales y se protegerian entre ellos lo que seria una ventaja a la hora de que los originales quieran evitar nuestros planes.**

* * *

**Natsu! No voy a entrenar contigo!** - decia Lucy gritando mientras bolas de fuego caian a su alrededor en el bosque .- **Se suponia que solo veniamos a pescar!**

**Pero Lucy, tu te estabas quejando de que yo realmente tenia la ventaja al poseer tu magia tambien... Por eso quiero que tengas la mia pero tu no quieres** - Natsu seguia gritando detras de Lucy mientras esta corria a refugiarse del fuego...

* * *

**No puedo creerlo, mi pobre Lucy esta sufriendo por las ocurrencias de Natsu** - Loki aparecia sobre la rama de un arbol mientras miraba como su ama era perseguida y casi rostizada por un chico cuyas intenciones eran buenas pero era muy loco para enseñar...

**Cof cof cof , veo que eres un espiritu libertino debe ser de alli que logre tener la habilidad de salir sin que mi amo me llamara** - Lukya aparecia tras del espiritu del leon que seguia observando a la rubia - **asi que ella te gusta no? Pero he escuchado que tienes fama de mujeriego...**

**No es eso, siempre he sido asi pero debido a que Lucy no se fijaria en mi me divierto de esa manera** - Loki contestaba.

**Y en quien esta interesada tu ama?** - Lukya mostraba mucha curiosidad, mientras escondia que al igual que su original ella habia formado cierto sentimiento hacia el dueño de su llave .

**Al parecer en tu amo...**

* * *

**Natsu! he recordado a quien podemos preguntarle sobre lo que esta ocurriendo!** - contestaba Lucy con brillo en los ojos - **Y deja de estarme quemando.**

**Crux! Por favor puedes averiguar sobre una magia que duplica las cosas? Por favor** - Lucy le pidio a su espiritu que buscara sobre lo que le habia ocurrido a ella y a su compañero.

**Tambien tengo ese espiritu? estoy encendido! Cruix!** - una cruz igual que la que habia aparecido anteriormente aparecia solo que esta tenia un aspecto mas tierno, por lo que se sospecha que al igual que Loki y Lukya, Cruix es una version femenina.

**Natsu!** - en ese momento se escucho un grito que mostraba que Crux habia hallado lo que deseaban...

**Resulta que la magia de clonacion es una magia prohibida porque los clones son muy manipulables, tienen el genero opuesto a su copia pero si quien se hace cargo de la copia es alguien malo esta sera mala por su parte si es bueno seran buenas.**

**Pero porque Natsu logro obtener la magia celestial?** - Lucy seguia preguntando a su espiritu, esta vez quien respondio fue Cruix

**Solo puede ser utilizada por alguien a quien la parte original profese un profundo sentimiento, ya sea amor u odio de ahi que generalmente quien usa la magia pueda utilizarla- los dos espiritus desaparecieron en ese momento dejando a una Lucy sonrojada...**

**Luce, crei que no odiabas a nadie pero... si puedo utilizarlo eso significa que me odias?** - Natsu preguntaba algo confundido mientras un Happy aparecia riendo a carcajadas y burlandose de lo tonto que podia ser Natsu en ocasiones.

* * *

**Debemos separarlos a como de lugar, por algo existo no?** - le decia Lukya a Loki.

**No estoy seguro de hacer eso** - Loki contestaba mientras algo de remordimiento se notaba en su rostro

**Vamos! El destino hizo que apareciera para esta mision... Ademas tu tauro y la mia seguramente nos ayudaran...**

* * *

**Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews:**

**Neko Heartgneel: que bueno que te guste, jejeje a mi tampoco me gusta que lo comparta.**

**AnikaSukino5d: Creo que aqui se responde tu pregunta :)**

**ryze13: jajajaja me imagine al reportero... Cooll!**


	4. En el gremio

**Capitulo 4: En el gremio**

* * *

Natsu y Lucy partieron hacia el gremio y habían decidido solo preguntarle al maestro sobre lo que había sucedido sin que nadie viera que ahora Natsu también tenia esa magia…

Sin embargo al llegar el mago de fuego decidio salir corriendo a pelear con Gray….

**Oye hielito! Que haces en mi silla!** – Natsu gritaba y corria hacia el mago de hielo

**Tsh no he visto que diga propiedad de carbón en ningún lado asi que no me molestes** – y fue asi como comenzó la pelea mientras Lucy corria a buscar al maestro para la consulta que debía hacer, sin embargo los dos magos que lanzaron a volar el pastel de Erza produjeron que esta se enojara comenzando a pelear con ellos pero después de noquear a Gray en intentar hacerlo con Natsu, Erza se encontró con una chica de cabello naranja y gafas que recibió el golpe por Natsu.

**Natsu! Te dije que no llamaras ningún espíritu** – Lucy que escucho todo el alboroto bajo a regañar a Natsu – ademas nunca debes utilizarlos para que reciban los golpes por ti!

**Yo no la llame! Ella apareció so** – en ese momento Natsu se vio golpeado por Lucy

**Que es lo que esta pasando?** – Erza comento al ver esto asi que Natsu y Lucy debieron comentar todo lo que les había sucedido en su anterior misión.

**Ara ara asi que tenemos dos magos estelares, que bonita pareja** – Mira comentaba sin entender la gravedad de la situación mientras los otros dos gritaban casi de manera simultanea – **Que no somos pareja!**

**Bueno Natsu, eso quiere decir que ahora tendras que cuidar mucho mas de Lucy…. Si un gremio oscuro ka quiere obtener no debe ser para nada bueno.**

**Aye!**

* * *

Lucy llevo a Natsu casi arrastrado al tablero de misiones para escoger una, al llegar allí tomaron una fácil para que Natsu pudiera manejar mejor su magia. Partieron en la mañana y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque sin Happy ya que este se había quedado en el gremio.

**Es hora de que comencemos nuestro plan – **Lukya decía tras ellos mientras Loki la seguía de mala gana todavía renegando de haber aceptado su propuesta.

**Taura estará disfrazada y les atacara mientras yo me llevo a Natsu para salvarlo y tu apareces como héroe frente a Lucy, De acuerdo? – **Lukya comentaba su plan al otro espíritu y prosiguieron con este.

* * *

Hola disculpen la tardanza... realmente he estado bloqueada y no sabia como seguirlo asi que si alguien me quiere dar ideas para el proximo capitulo aceptare con gusto :)


End file.
